Kasuga
Kasuga (sometimes referred to as Venus) is a character from the Sengoku BASARA series of hack and slash strategy games. Unlike most of the other characters in the Sengoku BASARA games, she is not based on a real-life figure from Japanese history. Profile Kasuga is a kunoichi (female ninja) serving the Uesugi clan. She fell in love with Kenshin at first sight (ironically while attempting to assassinate him) and became his most loyal ninja. She takes her duties seriously, and also makes rivalries with Nōhime (regarding on those they protect) and Sasuke Sarutobi (ninja rivalry, and the fact that their personalities contradict each other). Due to her outfit and mannerism towards Kenshin (whom she swoons over whenever he is within arm's length of her), Kasuga is regarded as the games' sex symbol. Wields two small ringblades in Sasuke's style, but in Sengoku BASARA 2, she wields eight kunai (four on each hand) tied with invisible razorwire. Like Sasuke, she can glide down using an owl familiar. Her element is light. Gameplay Weapons (from the Devil Kings strategy guide) * Eight Points - A normal pair of shurikens with weak attack power and defense. * Eight Seals - Nominally better than Eight Points, with slightly increased attack and defense. * Eight Paths - These shurikens are imbued with Dark energy. Every hit scored on an enemy heals the player of damage, but life is lost whenever the attack misses. Eight Paths has medium attack power and weak defense. * Eight Corners - A special pair of shurikens with low attack power and very high defense. They add a bonus hit every time a "primed" enemy is successfully struck. * Eight Warriors - These have the same properties as Eight Paths, but with vastly superior attack power and better defense. * Tamborines - joke weapons. These musical instruments jingle every time the player swings. They have amazingly high defense, better than any other pair of shurikens. Skills *'Guiding Light' - Kasuga swings her shuriken in a half circle and draws enemies towards her. (Unlocked at Level 2) *'White Night' - Kasuga dives into the ground and resurfaces a short distance away. As she resurfaces, she knocks enemies into the air with her. She can attack them as they fall. (Unlocked at Level 5) *'Solar Eclipse' - Kasuga throws a bright light in front of her to stun her enemies for a short period of time. (Unlocked at Level 9) *'Sunspot' - a counterattack that teleports Kasuga above her enemies just before they strike. She then crashes down and attacks. Can only be used defensively.(Unlocked at Level 12) *'Nova Boom' - this move creates a spinning clone of light that charges forward and damages everything in its path. This attack is great for hitting far away enemies. If it can back an enemy into a corner, it can record multiple hits until it fades. Good against groups of enemies and cornered bosses. Has a short charging stage. (Unlocked at Level 15) *'Dark Nebula' - Kasuga creates several glowing orbs around her that orbit her body and knock back any enemies that get close. Disappears after a minute. (Unlocked at Level 18) Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes